Gravestone Confessions
by Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki
Summary: What do you say at the end of the end? ...Everything.


xxXXxx

xx

He walks in through the gates, not seeing anything except the bleak, uncovered coffin.

His breath hitches as he kneels down in front of the casket, a red rose grasped in his tightened hand.

_A new life made up of empty eyes  
Taken over by all the lies  
Who said you were better than before?_

"I'm _so_ sorry," he whispers.

Autumn leaves drift around him, landing on the ground in seas of gold and red.

Tears run down his face, falling steadily to the grass.

_When you try to laugh it won't escape your lips  
You want to scream but your voice slips  
And you just lay there crying out for more_

"I- I wanted to tell you something," he says quietly.

The wind breathes softly through his hair, calming him slightly.

"I loved you, you know."

He laughs to himself.

"But I think you knew that already, didn't you?"

The sun fades behind a grey cloud.

"You knew everything..."

_You saw your friends, they drifted away  
And you didn't even try to make them stay  
Inside, are you dying?_

"I remember once, when we were out by the whomping willow, you- You explained to me how every person in the world had a true name, and a purpose."

A quiet sob.

"You were right, weren't you? About our purpose in life? To have each other, but to lose in the end...?"

More tears.

_The bittersweet pain was all you could feel  
And you wanted more because at least it's real  
But it still left you crying_

"I want to hold you. To kiss you..."

A hand runs through his hair.

"But I can't, and that is killing me every day I remember the times when I wouldn't."

_You finally gave up, you no longer smiled  
You'd given in to the denial  
You'd realized what had been done_

"You just knew you'd die, didn't you? Did you even _try_ to stay? No, probably not...You hated the thought of everyone knowing, didn't you?"

_You'd lay there broken on your bed  
You'd wish that you were already dead  
What's life without any fun?_

"I would've given everything for you to stay. Now, I realize that. Just for one more _look_ from you, I'd give my soul to anyone who offered."

His hand brushes the tears from his eyes, only to have more fall seconds after.

"I can't believe you're gone, sometimes. I half expect you to walk through the door at home, and pin me down like you used to. I just...I want to take a time turner, and just go back in time to the first time we met."

A sun patch falls over him, lightening everything around.

"I killed him for taking you away from me. I know that seems so wrong, but I just...To see him still there, so smug, I could only think of how you used to be. So proud..."

_Is this what it takes to be tamed?  
Your destroyer, will they be famed?  
Will a medal be on their breast?_

"You never said it, but I guess that you never could never be broken without dying first. Over your dead body, right?"

A choked laugh.

"Yeah, everyone saw you as perfect. They took everything, more and more until all you had was your pride. But you still went on, pretending not to see that, didn't you?"

_You hid the truth, you hid the lies  
You pretended not to hear the cries  
Your heart had pounded in your chest_

"So perfect...And you chose me, of all people, to be perfect with you. I always asked myself how could I be with you? Compared to you, I was nothing."

Quiet tears continue running down his face.

"Everyone wanted you, wanted to _be_ you. You were perfect!"

_Once upon a time you were proud  
You were perfect, you laughed so loud  
To everyone, you were known_

"I'm so glad you're able to rest now, though. Out of anyone, you deserve this peace the most."

His hand clenches the rose tighter.

"I loved watching you. Never giving up, always striving to be better. Fight to be the best... But you can stop fighting everything, now..."

_You were wild, your eyes were bright  
But you've lost the war, you lost the fight  
Now all you are is alone_

"I guess I'll never know what you really were going to do. All your secret plans, I never could keep up. No one could. I guess that's why he wanted you in the first place..."

He growls softly.

"I couldn't believe it when I found out. You, captured? But there's only so long you can fight, isn't there?"

_You wanted love, they offered hate  
You said no, but it was fate  
They took you to be their's anyways_

"I suppose it was partly my fault, wasn't it? I tried to keep you from fighting, tried to fight your battles for you. And you just let me, knowing that it wouldn't save you."

His eyes close, and open.

"And now you're dead."

_You devoured all the disdain  
You've emptied where you once have lain  
You can't even dream of better days_

"You look so peaceful. Such a controversy to how you died. You look as if it never happened."

His hand goes to touch the other's face, before pulling back.

"You were never anyone's, were you? Not even mine...But I loved you anyways."

_Now no one will meet your stare  
You act as if you don't care  
About all the people in your stead_

"I imagine it must be wonderful, where you are. In a way, I'm so happy that you are gone. But I'm sad as well. So selfious, you'd say to me."

He laughs sadly.

"Do you even remember, now?"

_You've forgotten what it's like to love  
You've forgotten what you once dreamed of  
And now all your memories are dead_

"Everyone knows what you did. I couldn't exist without them knowing it wasn't just me. That you weren't a horrible person, bent on saving just yourself."

_Your new life tried you too hard  
Your story's sung by every bard  
Humbled by all but your reflection_

"No one knows about us, do they? If there was one thing you were good at, it was keeping secrets..."

He stands, kissing the rose softly before placing it delicately on the casket.

"You had to be perfect for everyone, didn't you? Their Prince, he couldn't have any flaws. Bit by bit, you broke, but you never let them see."

His voice cracks slightly.

"Me, the Boy Who Lived, and you, the Man Who Died to Save Us All. Rest in Peace, Draco Malfoy."

He turns, and walks away, never looking back.

Because when it comes down to it, you can never look back.

_Humiliated, you lay so still  
The coffin bed holds your chill  
You always had to be perfection... _

xx

xxXXxx

Poem, written by me. Please review.


End file.
